


Contact Saved

by FoxyClocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In the sense of like, but hey, but they're texting names, chat noir and ladybug aren't superheros, cute cats and birds are in it, idk - Freeform, if it was up to me i'd say, read it, reverse au, you can make your own choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyClocks/pseuds/FoxyClocks
Summary: I hope that you guys like it! I'm stuck in a little block for my other fic and this came into mind so I cranked it out.





	

“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Lahiffe.” Marinette said with a wink as she turned and twisted the key to the bakery door.

 

“You know it, Nette.” Nino replied moving his head phones from around his neck to clipped behind his ears, “Which reminds me, tomorrow I’m going to be sick at exactly 05:30 so,” he began with a fake cough, “You know what, I’ll just call you tomorrow.” He laughed flashing a smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, what ever. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, or else…” she said pointing her bakery keys at Nino while flashing a cheeky smile.

 

“Okay, okay, no need to get violent, Mininette.” Nino smiled reaching over and pulling the girl’s head under his arm while rubbing the top of her head with his fist, “Like always I’ll see you in the morning.” Nino let the girl go and continued his way down the sidewalk pushing his headphones over his ears.

 

Marinette smiled checking the front door again to ensure that it was locked securely. She tucked her hands into her pockets and began to make her way down the block towards her small apartment. Reaching up with one hand she pulled out the tight bun atop of her head that had been straining her all day and let out type of thankful release when her hair came toppling down quite messy and tangled. She ran both of her hands through the back of her hair to pull out some of the knots that managed to get themselves in her hair through her busy shift.

 

The air began to get more chilled as the sun began to sink from the sky. Marinette zipped up her pink hoddie midway and sucked in a large breath. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the messages from her roommate.

 

 ** _Alya:_** _Hey girl! When are you coming home?_

**_Alya_ ** _: Text me what you want for dinner?_

**_Alya_ ** _: You’re going to lose your food choosing privileges_

**_Alya_ ** _: Mari_

**_Alya:_ ** _Marrrrriiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Alya_ ** _: You know what, I’m just gonna order Chinese food._

 

Marinette snickered at the texts from her roommate and secretly eagerly awaited getting home to slip into sweatpants, sit on the couch and eat take out with her friend. She ran her hand down the strap of her black bag and grasped it at the end. The apartment was in site and she began to reach into her bag to dig around for the apartment keys.

 

Standing at the door digging though her bag she could hear shoes coming up the sidewalk and rather quickly. It wasn’t until she froze and dropped her keys; feeling something rubbing against the inside of her ankles between her feet. She then glanced down to meet the green eyes of the black cat rubbing up against her legs. Marinette’s body relaxed and she bent down to meet the small cat with her hands.

“Hey there, kitty.” She said with a sweet smile wrapping her hairs around the cat and pulling it up to her chest. She paused scratching her finger underneath the cat’s chin and began to look around. Even though she wasn’t the only one left on the street no one seemed to be looking urgent enough to seem as if they had lost a cat. Marinette reached for the green collar that hung around his neck, which was met in the front by a small golden bell and an information tag underneath it.

 

“Well, looks like you’re coming in with me!” She said scratching the cat between his ears making him purr.

 

The cat sunk its claws into Marinette’s pink sweatshirt and nuzzled its head into the crevice of her neck making her release a small giggle and gently tugging down the cat, “Okay, okay.” She laughed picking her keys up from the ground and unlocking her front door.

 

“Hey Alya!” Marinette called out tossing her keys onto the kitchen table.

 

“Yeah girl! I’m upstairs! I got your favorite.” She paused yelling down the stairs, “ _Lo Mein~”_ she said in an enticing tone.

 

“You’re the best!” Marinette said with an excited squeak locking the front door behind her and rushing up the stairs with the black cat still in hands and cuddling himself against her, “By the way Alya, we have a visitor.” She smiled popping around the corner as the cat released a small ‘mew’

 

Alya hopped up on the couch leaning over the back of it and out stretching her hands, “Gimme gimme!” She said making grabby hands at the black cat. Marinette smiled and attempted to unlatch his claws from her sweatshirt and handed the cat off to her friend who proceeded to press her cheeks against it’s head, “Where’d you get this little guy?” She asked.

 

Marinette plopped down on the couch besides her, “He just came up to me outside the door,” she replied pulling her phone out of her pocket, “he had tags so I wanted to check on them in here.” She said reaching under the cat’s chin as she gently tugged on the collar.

 

The cat, distracted by the brunette that was petting him all over, began to nuzzle his head against Marinette’s hand, “Ahh come on, little guy…” she smiled tugging the collar to the side.

 

**_PLAGG_ **

****

The front of the tag read. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, “Plagg… What kind of name is that…?”She questioned looking at her friend who remained cuddling with the cat on the couch.

 

Alya pursed her lips and began talking like a baby to the cat, “Aww, is someone’s owner a weirdo~” She laughed cuddling again against the back of the cat’s neck.

 

Marinette giggled and twisted the tag around. On it was only a cellphone number. Marinette shrugged and opened her phone lock and began to enter in the phone number.

 

She handed the cat over to Alya and reached onto the table to grab the small takeout box filled with her Lo Mein. She held the phone between her shoulder and ear hearing the ringing going on and off.

 

 _“Hello?”_ the voice on the other end of the phone responded. It wasn’t quite as she expected. What she _had_ expected was a voice more – well, feminine. What she got was something more deep and masculine.

 

“Oh, uhm… Hi!” She responded waiting to shove the chopstick full of noodles into her mouth, “I was just calling to say that I had your cat, uhh Plagg?” she asked waiting for his response.

 

 _“Oh, thanks! I mean he wasn’t really lost. He likes to go off on his own sometimes so he would have come back home eventually.”_ The voice on the other end laughed, “ _Plagg is sort of a free spirit, I’ve never been able to really control him.”_

 

Marinette nodded and paused for a second not knowing what to say, “Ah, well… He’s just been hanging out with me and my roommate, I’ll be sure to let him out so he can go back home.” She smiled reaching over and petting the cat gently.

 

“ _I’m sure that he doesn’t mind hanging out with a couple of pretty ladies, but thank you for calling me. I appreciate it and I’m sure that he does too.”_

Marinette smiled, “Anytime, I just wanted to make sure that his cutie didn’t go lost in the streets.”

 

“ _Well thanks again. I should probably get back, I just moved in to my new apartment so I should finish unpacking. I’ll be sure to let you know when Plagg makes it back.”_ The voice laughed, “ _Thanks again.”_ He finished.

 

Marinette said her goodbye and hung up the phone, setting it near her on the couch and continuing to eat the noodles that remained in her takeout box.

 

Alya nudged her from the side with a wide-set grin, “He sounded hot.” She laughed continuing to pet the cat with one hand and eating her fried rice with the other.

 

“Yeah, what ever.” She shrugged, “I just can’t let him get in my room, I don’t think Tikki would appreciate it.” She said, “I should probably let this guy go back outside though, it’s getting late and I don’t want to keep his owner up waiting for him.” She set down her take out and picked up the black cat and carried him down the stairs. Once reaching the kitchen she placed the cat down on the floor next to the door, “Wait here, I’ll grab you a little snack.” She smiled searching through her kitchen for something. She opened her fridge and reached for a small piece of Camembert, “Hmm.” She thought to her self, “Do cats even like cheese?” she asked herself. She soon felt the cat rub itself against her leg mewing loudly, “I guess so.” She said with a cheerful smile as she opened the front door and placed the cat outside of it holding out the piece of cheese for him.

 

Plagg reached forward and sniffed at the cheese in her hand before grabbing it and making his way down the sidewalk. Marinette smiled watching him and made her way back into the apartment.

 

“ _MARINETTE GET UP HERE IT’S STARTING!”_ She heard her roommate shouting from the upstairs.

 

Marinette froze up and closed the door quickly rushing up the stairs, “I’m coming! Don’t start it without me!” She yelled.

 

It was their night to watch Top Model; the two had been obsessed with the show since they were in high school. Marinette hopped her way onto the couch and snagged back her Lo Mein eating it with a strong focus on the TV.

________

 

Plagg made his way down the sidewalk sat himself down on a welcome mat in front of a large mansion at the end of the block. He began to paw at the door until it was opened and het let himself in. Walking right past his owner not paying any attention to him.

 

“Plagg, where have you been?”

 

He ignored him walking past until he reached the couch and plopped himself down on the couch and stretching himself out.

 

“You can’t just waltz in here like you own the place.” His owner sighed sitting beside him. Plagg nuzzled his head into his hand letting out a soft purr, “here, hold still…” he said quietly. Plagg laid sprawled out on his back against his owner’s leg and purred consistently with every scratch that was granted to him.

_________

 

Marinette felt her phone vibrate against the couch. She picked it up having received a text from an unknown number.

 

 ** _Unknown:_** _Plagg made it home safely._

Signed at the bottom of the text was a signature, which read: _Chat Noir._ She continued reading on and opened the attachment. Of it was a picture of Plagg resting against a pair of red plaid sweatpants with a rather large hand resting on his stomach as he laid on his back.

 

Marinette smiled at the picture of how cute the cat had looked, she had never really found herself to be a cat person but she couldn’t resist that little black cat. She placed her take out box between her legs as she sat cross-legged on the couch and began to reply to the text.

 

**_Marinette:_ ** _The pleasure was all mine, my roommate loves him. By the way what kind of name is Chat Noir? lol_

It wasn’t soon after sending the text before she had received another the so called: _Chat Noir._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I don’t use this number a lot, usually people contact me on my work phone so I forgot I had the signature set up on this thing._

Marinette let out a small giggle and soon received another message.

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _You can’t tell me that you don’t have an embarrassing nickname._

Marinette thought for a moment. She did in fact have a nickname, though it wasn’t embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as a grown man having the nickname of Chat Noir.

 

**_Marinette:_ ** _My parents used to call me Ladybug :)_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Well My Ladybug, it has been a long night. Thank you again for taking care of Plagg. Let’s talk again sometime._

Marinette smiled and closed out of her messages opening her contact folder to add the unknown number.

 

_Contact saved: **Chat Noir**_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys like it! I'm stuck in a little block for my other fic and this came into mind so I cranked it out.


End file.
